Comme dans un mauvais film moldu
by Pakalos
Summary: La Bataille finale... "Comme dans un mauvais film moldu, je le vois basculer en arrière au ralenti, touché par un sort mortel. Il jette un regard plein de douleur en ma direction, et moi, stupide pantin au milieu de cette bataille qui fait rage, je le regarde tomber sans pouvoir faire un geste, impuissant." HPSS mini-OS triste, j'avais un coup de blues...


**_Auteur:_** Cha28499

 ** _Discleamer:_** Tous les perso sont à JKR, j'ai juste inventé ce petit scénario, un peu triste...

 _ **Résumé:**_ La Bataille finale... "Comme dans un mauvais film moldu, je le vois basculer en arrière au ralenti, touché par un sort mortel. Il jette un regard plein de douleur en ma direction, et moi, stupide pantin au milieu de cette bataille qui fait rage, je le regarde tomber sans pouvoir faire un geste, impuissant."

 _ **NdA:**_ Bon, alors, j'avais l'idée de cet OS depuis bien longtemps, bien avant que je n'écrive _Le chaton de Snape_ , ou _Un massage, Potter_ ou encore la suite _Un strip-tease, professeur_ qui eux sont des fic/OS bien plus joyeuses et avec un ton léger et humoristique. Ici, c'est très triste, j'ai moi même pleuré en l'écrivant. Mais cette idée tournait et retournait dans ma tête et je ne pouvais faire autrement que de l'écrire. Seulement je ne me voyais pas l'intégrer à une histoire que j'avais déjà écrite, car pas du tout dans le même contexte. Bref, si vous voulez pleurer lisez! Je vous aurais prévenus!

.

 **Comme dans un mauvais film moldu**

.

Comme dans un mauvais film moldu, je le vois basculer en arrière au ralenti, touché par un sort mortel. Il jette un regard plein de douleur en ma direction, et moi, stupide pantin au milieu de cette bataille qui fait rage, je le regarde tomber sans pouvoir faire un geste, impuissant. Mon corps est comme paralysé, je ne peux esquisser un seul mouvement, alors que lui a toujours les yeux fixés dans les miens et qu'il se rapproche inexorablement du sol. Je ne vois plus que lui, les bruits de la bataille, les cris, de douleur, de rage, de tristesse, s'estompent peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que je n'entende plus rien.

Comme dans un mauvais film moldu dont on aurait coupé le son, je me sens m'élancer vers lui au ralenti, comme si mes mouvements étaient enlisés par des sables mouvants. J'essaie de crier mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Le silence, encore. Je ne sais pas s'il m'entend, il est toujours en train de tomber, sa chute semble interminable, mais je sais que j'arriverais trop tard. Ma vision s'étrécit pour ne plus voir que lui, ses cheveux noirs qui caressent son visage comme si une brise légère les soulevait, sa main tendue vers moi, dans l'espoir, je le lis dans ses yeux, que je le rattrape... Je tend ma main aussi, je hurle son nom, mais je suis trop loin. Je veux courir mais je n'y arrive pas. Et il tombe, toujours. Je croise un dernière fois son regard avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol, pour ne plus bouger.

Soudain, comme dans un mauvais film moldu, le son revient avec force, m'imposant la réalité à laquelle je veux échapper. Dans un état second, je m'arrête et contemple son corps étendu à quelques mètres de moi, mais qui me semblent être une distance interminable. Autour de moi les gens crient, les sorts fusent, les murs explosent, projetant des débris aux alentours, il y a des blessés, quelque soit le camp auquel ils appartiennent, des morts aussi, sûrement.

Je m'avance vers lui, lentement. J'ai les jambes lourdes, la bouche sèche, l'impression d'être passé sous un troupeau d'hypogriffe. Il me semble que je reçois un sort mais je n'en suis pas sûr, je ne ressens plus rien. En même temps je ne veux pas voir ce qui, je le sais, va me détruire, mais je ne peux non plus détacher mon regard de lui. Il n'a toujours pas bougé, ses cheveux me cachent son visage que j'aurais bien voulu voir, sa main repose mollement à ses côtés. J'avance encore d'un pas.

\- Non...

Un souffle passe à travers la barrière de mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse le contrôler. Je ne veux pas y croire. Ce n'est pas possible. Ça ne peut pas être vrai. J'accélère le pas, il n'est plus qu'à deux mètres.

\- Non... je fais un peu plus fort.

Sur mes dernier pas je me mets à courir, mais deux bras m'agrippent et me retiennent. Je me débat, je hurle à Ron de me lâcher, car je sais que c'est lui, que je veux le voir, je sens mes larmes dévaler mes joues sans pour autant que je ne les refoule, et je crie son nom à lui, dans l'espoir illusoire qu'il se relève à l'entente de ma voix. Je sens Ron m'appeler, Hermione aussi je crois, mais je n'entend pas ce qu'ils disent, je m'en fiche, je ne veux pas entendre, je veux l'entendre lui. L'entendre me dire qu'il m'aime et qu'il ne m'abandonnera pas. L'entendre me dire qu'il sera toujours à mes côtés.

Puis finalement Ron me lâche et je me précipite vers lui. Du sang s'étend tout autour de lui, s'écoulant d'un plaie fatale qu'il a reçu à la poitrine. Puis la déchirante réalité s'impose à moi et je tombe à genoux, les yeux fixé sur ce sang qui s'écoule toujours plus.

\- NON!

Je hurle de nouveau, tentant par la force de mon cri de me réveiller, de me persuader que c'est un foutu cauchemar, ou au pire, une blague de mauvais goût. Qu'il va se relever en m'annonçant tout sourire que non, il n'a pas reçu de sort. Je crie ma peine, encore et encore.

Puis, comme dans un mauvais film moldu, la pluie se met à tomber, au loin un orage éclate. Comme si le ciel reflétait toute ma douleur. Je sens ma magie crépiter autour de moi, elle va s'échapper mais je n'y fait pas attention. J'entend des ordres claquer, "il faut reculer!", mais tout à ma souffrance je m'en fiche. La pluie inonde mon visage et se mélange à mes larmes, alors que je continue de crier. Une douleur atroce me déchire la poitrine, mes sanglots s'étouffent dans ma gorge. J'ai l'impression que ma magie explose en provoquant une onde dorée autour de moi, mais rien ne m'importe autre que lui.

Je baisse les yeux sur son visage et, d'un geste doux, je dégage ses cheveux qui le masquaient. Lui aussi est trempé par la pluie torrentielle qui s'abat désormais sur nous. Il a fermé les yeux, mais alors que je caresse sa joue de ma main, je sens un souffle effleurer les doigts. J'écarquille subitement les yeux, est-ce que...

\- Severus... je murmure en me penchant vers lui.

Je le sens alors prendre une inspiration difficile à cause de la blessure qu'il a reçut à la poitrine. D'un geste, j'arrache mon tee-shirt et le plaque sur son torse poisseux de sang pour faire une compression. Je me met à sangloter, mes pleurs s'étouffant dans ma gorge.

\- Ça va aller... j-je t'en supplie... dis-je en reniflant. Tiens bon, n-ne pars pas... Me laisse pas...

Je ferme les yeux de toutes mes forces. Il ne peut pas! Il ne peut pas! Il ne peut pas! Mais je sais qu'il a déjà perdu trop de sang, et sa respiration, déjà faible au début, se fait de plus en plus lente. Je sens soudain une main glacée se poser sur la mienne et j'ouvre les yeux en sursaut. Il me regarde, les yeux voilés, comme s'il était déjà loin.

\- Severus! je souffle.

Ma vue se brouille et j'essuie mes yeux rageusement.

\- Pardon... dit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Chut... ne parle pas, je dis d'une voix douce en lui caressant la joue. On va te soigner... T-tout va bien se passer...

J'inspire un grand coup pour refouler les larmes qui me montent aux yeux et qui se bloquent dans ma gorge. Lui, me rend un regard plein de tristesse et de douleur mêlées.

\- Je... Je suis désolé, je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse... continue-t-il malgré mes paroles.

\- Non! Tu vas t'en sortir! je réplique en essayant de me persuader moi-même.

Il inspire par saccade puis tourne son visage vers le ciel pluvieux, sa main se crispe sur la mienne.

\- C'est trop tard, tu le sais... murmure-t-il.

\- Non...

Cette fois les larmes coulent pour de bon et s'écrasent sur son corps, diluant le sang rouge qui macule déjà mes mains.

\- Je voudrais... souffle-t-il.

\- Oui? je demande doucement.

Il tourne lentement son visage vers moi et me regarde avec des yeux plein de tristesse, mais j'y perçoit aussi tellement d'amour que cela me déchire le coeur.

\- Me sentir une dernière fois entouré de tes bras... s'il te plait?

Sa demande ressemble plus à une interrogation. Je ravale mon sanglot, puis sans un mot je m'allonge à ses côtés et l'entoure de mes bras, sa main n'a pas lâché la mienne. Je plonge ma tête dans son cou et inspire son odeur, toujours présente, bien que celle du sang me brûle les narines. La douleur est horrible, j'ai l'impression de mourir avec lui. J'étouffe mon cri de rage dans sa robe noire et resserre mon étreinte.

\- Tu sais, dit-il, je me suis toujours demandé ce que tu trouvais à un vieux aigri comme moi...

Je grogne et plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

\- Arrête avec ça, on en a déjà parlé, je t'aime c'est tout ce qui compte.

Il sourit. Un de ses rares sourires, mais que j'adore plus que tout. Même si celui-ci est teinté d'une tristesse sans nom. Je l'embrasse alors avec désespoir mais tendresse. Je caresse ses lèvres fines et douces des miennes. Il y répond. Je pleure. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Je m'écarte doucement et pose mon front contre le sien.

\- Merci, souffle-t-il.

Je ne répond pas. Ce mot ayant bien plus de signification qu'il n'en a l'air et je n'ai pas la force d'en ressentir la portée. C'est un mot d'adieu. Je pleure sans discontinuer. Il va partir. Et je ne peux pas le retenir. Je sens sa main tremblante dériver vers mon torse, puis attraper mon médaillon.

\- Tu l'as gardé, dit-il comme une affirmation.

Je souris.

\- Jamais je ne m'en serais séparé...

Puis, comme dans un mauvais film moldu, il pose sa main sur ma joue et me dit avec tendresse:

\- Je t'aime, tu sais, stupide griffondor...

Un sanglot me secoue, entre pleur et rire.

\- Oui, je sais.

Il me sourit cette fois avec amour et un brin de fierté. Et, comme dans un mauvais film moldu, je le vois lentement abaisser ses paupières et sa main retomber à côté de mon visage.

\- Severus?! je m'exclame en me redressant. Severus! Répond moi!

Mais il ne semble pas m'entendre, un sourire toujours plaqué sur le visage.

 _Ne m'oublie pas..._

Il m'a semblé l'entendre tel un écho mais il n'a pas bougé les lèvres, il s'est immobilisé, sa poitrine ne se soulève plus, je n'entend plus son coeur battre.

\- Non! Severus!

 _Ne m'oublie pas..._

L'écho se fait de plus en plus lointain tandis que je pleure mon amour perdu, au milieu du parc vide de Poudlard. Je le serre contre moi, mais il ne réagira plus. Et je pleure. Le pluie semble se calmer et je m'endors aux côtés de cet homme que j'avais aimé plus que tout, un rayon de soleil caressant nos visages.

.

Le soleil n'est pas encore très haut dans le ciel quand je me réveille. Seul, comme tous les matins depuis sept ans. Depuis la mort de l'homme que j'aime. Durant cette bataille funeste, Voldemort a péri lui aussi, Dumbledore m'a expliqué que la vague dorée que j'ai vu est une manifestation d'amour, encore plus grande que celle de ma mère, et que Voldemort n'a pas survécut, comme bon nombre de mangemorts. Heureusement, car je sais très bien que je n'aurais jamais eu la force de le combattre après avoir subit la mort de Severus.

Avant d'ouvrir les yeux je m'étire dans les draps doux de mon lit. Je papillonne des yeux puis souris légèrement, bien que ce soit un sourire chargé de tristesse et de nostalgie. J'essuie les larmes qui ont inévitablement coulés dans la nuit. J'ai encore rêvé de Severus. Je porte la main à mon cou et caresse le pendentif rond qu'il m'a offert à la suite de notre première nuit ensemble. Cette nuit-là nous a parut improbable autant qu'elle a été évidente. Je monte le médaillon à mes lèvres et déposant un léger baiser dessus je souffle:

\- Tu vois, je ne t'ai pas oublié mon amour...

 _Ne m'oublie pas..._

Oh non, je le t'oublierais jamais, pas comme dans ce mauvais film moldu...

.

 _ **NdA:**_ Voilà, je vous avais dit, ce n'est pas très gai, mais j'avais besoin d'un coup de blues, ne m'en veuillez pas d'avoir fait mourir mon Sevy chéri svp... Si vous voulez le voir bien portant et en bonne santé allez lire mes autres fics (ceci n'est pas de la pub non non). Bref, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop pleuré, ou alors peut-être qu'en fait vous n'avez pas pleuré du tout, et que je suis juste trop sensible XD

Kiss


End file.
